


Corrupted Devotion

by Kitty_Grell_Laufeyson



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: A rot or two, Again I tried..., Attempt at Humor, BAMF Aveline Vallen, BAMF Merrill (Dragon Age), Blood and Gore, Carver Is A Whole Child, Chantry Bashing, Cullen Needs a Break, Dats my bitch tho, Did I mention Werewolves?, Dragons, Drunk ass mages, Elvhen Language, Elvhen Pantheon, Evil Templars, F/F, F/M, Fenris is sooo done, Flirting, Garrett is an idiot, God Powers Activate, I Tried, I dont know how to tag, Josephine Is Nosey, Lots of dragons - Freeform, M/M, Mabari, More Evil Magisters, More evil Templars, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Parent Solas, Past Female Lavellan/Solas, Protective Iron Bull, Racism, Sassy Dorian Pavus, Sera Being Sera (Dragon Age), Sex, So is Dorian, Solas (Dragon Age) is Grim and Fatalistic, Solas Can Be A Dick, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, Unbeta'd, Varric Tethras' Chest Hair, Violence, Vivienne (Dragon Age) is a Bitch, evil mages, just saying..., mage bashing, my apologies, ship tags added upon reveal, spelling errors, templar bashing, warning: ooc abound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Grell_Laufeyson/pseuds/Kitty_Grell_Laufeyson
Summary: Thedas is safe again. There was a Blight, a rebellion, a mad Knight-Commander and an undead magister hell-bent on becoming a god, but she was safe again. For three years, after demons and assassination, the late air of peace was welcomed.Until one night in the middle of November...





	Corrupted Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I obviously do not own Dragon Age. That's...obvious.  
> Enjoy the story! I like positive feedback. Character personalities are kind of hard for me, but I like to write whatever comes up in my mind and try to turn them into little stories. OOCness abound. Butchered Elvhen language might burn your eyes.  
> You have been warned.

She was seen and never heard.

That was how it had always been in her clan, by the shemlen... The only beings that paid her any mind were the creatures of the forest. Some of them paid her special attention, some only a passing glance. But it was attention, and she craved it. She took whatever she could.

And then she began getting attention from unnatural forces. In her dreams were where they began, small glimpses of abnormally shaped bodies. Then the nightmares... Evil things: the screams, the claws, the glowing eyes, distorted voices whispering sweet nothings that terrified her.

There was no more sleep. She kept herself awake at all costs, from consuming potions to a blade to the arm, leg, and thigh. Her clan started to notice her then, but not as she hoped. They scolded and shunned her. Attention-seeker. Strange. Possessed. A burden and embarrassment to their way of living.

Fen'harel's spawn.

Of course, they didn't know. It was her reasoning and excuse for them for a while, until it was not. One trip to the woods to teach the attention-seeker a lesson turned into a bloodbath. Four dead bodies and one severely wounded survivor, who was left for dead when her clan discovered the horrible scene. They didn't bat an eye as they raised their chosen kin from the red painted forest floor and left the one lonely, forgotten child to the call of hungry wolves. 

She wept pitifully for herself. She hated being different. It was bad enough that, as a da'len, she was cursed physically by her Evanuris, her gods, who she rejected with passionate hate, with a confusing body. Never to know her true gender until her body decided for her, growing shapely as any woman's body would, yet still holding onto the physical part of her that was obviously not. They blessed her with powerful magic that presented itself earlier than any elven child borne into the clan, yet it was uncontrollable. Animals naturally answered her call, the predators especially susceptible, and the way of potions and poisons was second nature, the latter more so than the former.

The spirits and demons alike were drawn to her brightness, how she shone like beacon to those especially who wished to posses and corrupt.

The hate turned to her clan. They didn't help her. Being one of the people was a lie. The stories of the Dalish she'd heard the city elves sing hymns of was false. She wanted it all to stop. 

Mythal did not bless her; she cursed her. Of this she was sure. So when one wolf happened upon her with its gleaming fangs and evil eyes she did not try to placate it with her magic. She welcomed it eagerly. When it attacked, she was full of satisfaction. And when it invaded her mind and whispered sweet promises in her head, she listened.

That night, an innocent elf died and was replaced with a force of hate and wrath, an unholy monster. Clan Veldonis were truly given a reason to fear the elf once proclaimed by them The Cub of the Dread Wolf.


End file.
